1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having an improved spring arm permitting one memory card only to be inserted at a time.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the widespread use of digital cameras and the like, memory cards having a large storage capacity and a compact shape have been used. A wide variety of cards have been used depending upon characteristics and the like of appliances with which the memory cards are used, and therefore card connectors adapted to accommodate cards of a plurality of kinds will be favorable. With such card connectors adapted to receive the cards of different kinds, however, it will be required to prevent a plurality of cards from being inserted into a card connector at a time.
The card connector usually comprises an insulating housing defining adjacent card cavities; a plurality of card contacts retained in the housing to expose to the corresponding card cavities; and at least one separated controlling member assembled to the housing and located between the two card cavities, and comprising upper and lower protrusions deflected between the two card cavities and protruding into the one card cavity when a card has been inserted into the other card cavity, and a resilient portion for urging the upper and lower protrusions to resume their original positions when the card has been withdrawn from the other cavity. However, the separated controlling member must be made of separately and will increase the manufacturing costs.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.